The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to package-on-package devices.
High performance, high speed and small electronic components have been demanded with the development of an electronic industry. For example, as the use of small and thin communication devices (e.g., mobile phones or tablet personal computers) is increasing, smaller and thinner semiconductor packages included therein are increasingly demanded. New packaging techniques are being suggested to satisfying these trends. The new packaging techniques may include a technique of stacking semiconductor chips on one package substrate and a technique of stacking a package on another package. Particularly, package-on-package (PoP) devices including stacked packages are being spotlighted. Thus, it is increasingly desired to improve reliability of the PoP devices.